1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the printing of images. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for reducing banding in printed images and for adding highlights to printed images.
2. Description of Prior Art
The printing of images is a broad technical field that includes the conversion of an original image produced in one image system to an output image in another image system. Original or input images are commonly produced, for example, by scanners and computer monitors. Output images are commonly produced, for example, by color laser printers and film recorders.
The conversion process described above is known as color reproduction. One of the objectives in color reproduction is to maintain the color and tone of an original image in an output image after conversion. For example, when a user creates an original image on a computer workstation, the user usually desires the same colors and tones on a printout of this image. Because conversion from one image system to another is not always perfect, many times a general process referred to as color correction is required. Some of the color correction and tone correction tools currently in use include calibration and color management systems. For a comprehensive discussion on color reproduction refer to Marc Miller and Randy Zaucha, The Color Mac, Second Edition, Hayden Books, (1995).
Sometimes color and tonal corrections must be applied to the input signals of an image rendering device to compensate for the device limitations in creating output. For example, in some cases the color and tone input signals are correct for an image when taken as a whole. However, within the image, sharp changes from one color or tone value to another may be present. That is, some intensity level changes of color or tone are discernible to the human eye as distinct bands of color or tone when the level changes are meant to change in a gradual fashion. The presence of this artifact is commonly known as banding. Technically, banding occurs when consecutive intensity values of pixels have sufficient visible difference to result in banding.
The prior art has addressed the problem of reducing banding by adding pseudo-random noise to discrete pixel values. Adding noise to pixel values makes a boundary between one color or tone value and the next color or tone value seem to disappear. That is, the change in intensity between colors and tones appear blended to the human eye rather than as discrete steps. Refer to Todd Comins and Willem Engelse, Rendering Shaded Areas with Boundary- Localized Pseudo-Random Noise, U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,641 (Jan. 12, 1993). This prior art technique uses pseudo-random noise localized to image boundaries. Pixel values are calculated using arithmetic accuracy larger than the word size of an associated bitmap memory. The pixel value has a most significant and least significant portion. Noise is added to the least significant portion resulting in a carry over to the most significant portion. While the result is a more natural display due to blending of color and tone boundaries, a problem of ensuring that the white color and highlighted area remain white and highlighted is not addressed.
A second prior art method and apparatus disclosed in Christian S. Rode, Method and Apparatus For Improved Digital Film Recorder, U. S. Pat. No. 5,539,667 (Jul. 23, 1996) also adds noise to an input signal to break up any bunching of error patterns or banding effects. A main objective of said system is to take a high-resolution input image and scale the image down in size to improve the film recording time of the image. But before the input signal is passed to a quantizing function, a quantization error signal from a previous input signal and a pseudo random noise signal are added. The purpose is to diffuse and disperse any added quantization errors and to reduce unwanted visual artifacts in the output image due to repeating quantization error. This prior art does not address the problem of adding noise to highlighted areas.
Other prior art teachings have identified banding as a mechanical problem in the hardware and have defined banding in mechanical terms. They offer solutions in the hardware. In Denny L. Y. Lee, Line Scanner to Reduce Banding, U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,940 (May 24, 1988) vertical banding is generally attributed to irregularities in the radiation source. Lee describes how it is a problem particularly with scanning exposure sources which involve repeatedly traversing an information carrying, intensity modulated, beam of radiation over the surface of an imaging element while the imaging element is driven in a direction generally perpendicular to the traversing beam direction. Lee's solution involves transporting a film sheet in a control system past a first and second spaced position whereat the same portion of the film sheet is exposed to an imaging beam having the same information.
In Robert J. Lawton, and Daniel R. Marshall, Beam Deflecting for Resolution Enhancement and Banding Reduction in a Laser Printer, European Patent Application EP 0 763 762 A1 (Mar. 13, 1996) banding is reduced by deflecting the beam to compensate for drum rotational and translation errors.
In David K. Towner, Robert J. Lawton, and Daniel R. Marshall, Beam Deflecting for Enhanced Laser Printing Scanning, European Patent Application EP 0 827 005 A2 (Jan. 21, 1997) the principal cause of banding is considered to be primarily speed reducer gear noise. Towner et al describe how gear noise results from imperfect spacing of gear teeth, variances in flexing of gear teeth as forces are transferred from one gear to the next, and other intrinsic variations in gear force transfer. The Towner et al document discloses a two-dimensional periodic trajectory scan path for a laser beam across a photoconductive surface in a laser printer.
Finally, in Douglas N. Curry, Method and Apparatus Eliminating Distortion via Overscanned Illumination for Optical Printer ad the Like Having High Gamma Photosensitive Recording Media and High Addressability, U.S. Pat. No. 5,430,472 (Jul. 4, 1995) banding is defined to be caused by the effective scanning rate of the print engine departing from the data writing rate of the scanning beam. A suggested way to eliminate banding involves compensating for the photoreceptor drum rotating either too fast or too slow. Another suggestion is to modify the data writing rate to the effective scanning rate.
It would be advantageous to provide a method and apparatus to render the boundary between one color or tone intensity level and another color or tone intensity level smooth to the human eye, while at the same time ensuring that a no ink value is mapped to a no ink value and a full ink value is mapped to a full ink value.